pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Crimson Typhoon (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Crimson Typhoon |givename = |launch = August 22, 2018 |class = Mark-4 |status = Destroyed |origin = China |height = 76m (250ft)Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |weight = 1,722 Tons |speed = 9 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = 28-Go/CockpitCrimson Typhoon Blueprints 34R0111/STERNO Piston OSIHI Achilles Shock Absorbser 11X///Triples Control Device Plasma Cannon |pilot = Cheung Wei (Deceased) Jin Wei (Deceased) Hu Wei (Deceased) |kaiju = 7 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Crimson Typhoon is a Chinese Mark-4 Jaeger piloted by the Wei triplets. It was launched in August 22, 2018. History Crimson Typhoon was first constructed underneath the Shatterdome located in Hong Kong to combat the Kaiju threat that invaded China. The Wei triplets successfully defended China seven times against the Kaiju, according to Stacker Pentecost. Along with Striker Eureka and Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon is dropped into Victoria Harbour by helicopter prior to the battle. Striker Eureka would be unable to assist the two, since Stacker did not want to risk the Jaeger being damaged prior to the assault onto the breach, this order would prove disastrous, as neither Cherno Alpha or Crimson Typhoon were prepared to face the Otachi. The Otachi engaged Crimson, surprise attacking it by springing out of the ocean and using its barbed tail to attack. Crimson went into "Lightning Storm" formation and activated all three of its rotating claws, and proceeded to slice the Otachi's head and chest. Despite this, the Otachi grabbed two of Crimson's claws and easily crushed them, but Crimson counter attacked by grabbing the Otachi's hands, using its flexibility to hop over it, and tossed it to Cherno Alpha, who placed her in a headlock. As Crimson came back to attack Otachi again, he was completely ignorant of the creature's massive tail, which having large vice like talons at the end, crushed Crimson's head along with all three pilots, tearing it from its shoulders and hurling it into the sea and the incapacitated Jaeger collapsed into the sea. Features Unique among the Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon is piloted by three Rangers as opposed to the traditional two like any other Jaeger. Two pilots to control the Jeager's basic movements, and a third pilot to act as gunner.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters *'OSIH Achilles shock absorbers': Ankles are attached with magnetorheological dampers. *'34RO111 STERNO Piston': The trade-off component at the bottom of the control cabin greatly increases flexibility of the neck connection. *'28-GO': The liquid software systems provide low-cicuit traces. The control cabin can accomodate three pilots and function as a telescope. *'Plasma Caster': Multi-layered CELL-TIP and ANTEVERSE-encrypted carrier rail enables orange-peel/multipedal-shaped cannon with biometric launch functions for targeting Kaiju skeletons. Notes *Crimson Typhoon is featured in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Crimson Typhoon is the only Jaeger capable of throwing kicks at his opponents. Gallery Features Crimson Foot Grips 01.jpg Crimson Foot Grips 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Foot Grips Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 01.jpg Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Plasmacaster Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 01.jpg Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 02.jpg Promotional Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon Crew.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Crew Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg|Film Poster Chinese-Jaeger-Crimson-Typhoon.jpg|Crimson Typhoon's stat card Typhoon.PNG|Bluprint of Crimson Typhoon's height Crimson Typhoon Wallpaper.jpg|Crimsoon Typhoon Wallpaper Crymsoon Typhoon.png|NECA Crimson Typhoon (Series One) PR-crimson-launch.jpg|Crimson Typhoon being lifted out of the Shatterdome. RIm Poster.jpg PR-crimson-typhoon.jpg References Jaeger Crimson Typhoon Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed